The present invention relates to an apparatus for carrying out connection and disconnection of a circuit member, namely, a printed-board-shaped circuit such as an IC of LSI circuit package to an electrical connector.
A conventional connector is employed for mounting a board-shaped circuit such as an LSI package including a number of terminal pins on one surface thereof as shown in FIGS. 6 to 8. The connector shown in these figures comprises a cover 5 and a base 7 which are made of insulating material. In the cover 5, a plurality of first pin holes 9 for allowing pin terminals 1 to be inserted therein is formed in the configuration of a matrix. In the base 7, a number of second pin holes 13 for allowing the top end of each pin terminal 1 to be loosely inserted therein are also formed in the configuration of a matrix. In each of the second pin holes 13, there is disposed a contact 11 which can be brought into contact with the pin terminal 1.
In this connector, when a LSI package 3 is mounted on the cover 5 in such a manner that the top end of each pin terminal 1 of the LSI package 3 is passed through the corresponding first pin hole 9 until the top end of the pin terminal 1 is loosely fitted into the corresponding second pin hole 13, and a crank lever 15 is rotated counterclockwise in FIG. 8, the cover 5 is moved by a distance corresponding to the step-up distance of the crank pin from the journal of a crank shaft 17, so that each pin terminal 1 is fitted into the corresponding contact 11 and thus the pin terminal 1 is electrically connected with the contact 11. In FIG. 8, reference numeral 19 indicates a substrate through which a lead wire (not shown) is inserted.
In the above connector, as the crank lever 15 is rotated, the cover 5 is moved and each pin terminal 1 is pushed into the corresponding contact 11. Therefore, when there is a large number of the contacts 11 and the pin terminals 1, the crank lever 15 cannot appropriately meet the increase of the fitting force.